


Haven

by fandramatics



Series: Pride Prompts [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Canon Bisexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Warlock runs away and ends up in the South Downs.---June 7th. Fighter
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pride Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941
Kudos: 44





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very self-indulgent, it's just for the pain and for the feelings some of us face when coming out of the closet. This is for pride, for those of us who fell for being themselves, for those of us we will always remember. I wish I could have been Aziraphale and Crowley to your Warlocks.

He shivered, tugged his coat closed tight around his form. Glancing up, Warlock noticed the gray clouds approaching. He shifted on his feet, chewed on his bottom lip, and knocked on the door a second time, harder.

“Coming!” a voice replied, the owner’s steps becoming louder. 

The door swung open, a man with blonde hair so pale it almost seemed white laid eyes on the teenager and froze. “Warlock?”

The boy frowned, “How do you know my name?”

“I, uh…” the man played with his fingers, “Well, I’ve heard a lot about you!” he said, voice hitting a pitch higher than he would have liked, “I, I heard from my father! Yes. Francis was his name! He worked at the Dowling household.”

“Hm,” replied the teen, “I was looking for Nanny Ashtoreth? I heard she was living here.”

“Oh, right, yes! Please, come in.” said the blonde man, “I’m Mr. Fell, by the way.”

“Who is it, Azira--” the other man interrupted himself as he saw the boy.

“Wow,” muttered the boy, “You look like--”

“I’m her son,” the man said fast, he rushed to Warlock’s side, sat with him on the couch, “How did you get here?”

“I… I asked around.” Warlock lowered his eyes. “Is your mother… Is Nanny Ashtoreth?”

“She, uh, she passed,” said the man with red hair, “She told me everything about you, Warlock. She loved you very much.”

“What happened?” Mr. Fell tilted his head, watching the child, “How can we help you?”

The boy sighed, his gaze went from one man to the other. “I… I was hoping she would be here because…” he shifted on his seat. “I like boys  _ and _ girls. And I told my dad and he--” he rose watery eyes to the pair. “And my mom, she…” words died in his mouth. “I’m sorry, I--”

The red-haired man pulled the boy to him, hugged him tightly, “There’s nothing wrong with you. Nothing.”

“I have nowhere to go…” Warlock’s voice cracked.

“You can stay here,” said Mr. Fell, “we have a spare bedroom.” He shot the red-haired man a glance.

“You don’t even know me.” the teen made a face.

“My father and Anthony’s mother worked at your house, they both spoke highly of you.” The angel intervened. “You mattered for them, we won’t leave you alone, Warlock.”

Anthony rose his own watery gaze to Mr. Fell, nodded. “You may stay as long as you need, Warlock.”


End file.
